


Helpless

by orphan_account



Series: Selfish [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idunn and Bragi take control of their vessels when they refuse to cooperate.</p>
<p>Mitchell is forced to listen from the living room.</p>
<p>(Mitchell's POV of the flashback in Selfish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

Mitchell looked on in worry as Anders leaned forward and dropped his head in his hands, messaging his temples as if in pain.

“Rough day?” he asked, knowing it wasn’t work that was causing the headache that was raging in his boyfriend’s head. He set a couple of plates of steak and potatoes on the coffee table before heading back to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers.

“What would I do without my little wife to cook for me and bring me a beer?” Anders quipped, his grateful look belying his mocking words.

“Knowing you, drown yourself in vodka,” Mitchell shot back before flopping down on the couch next to him. “Bragi still giving you hell?”

“He won’t fuckin’ shut up,” the blond admitted with a groan before taking a long pull of his beer. “It’s like he thinks screaming in my head is going to make me give in.”

“Well, Gaia’s goddess ceremony whatever was just two days ago,” the vampire shrugged. “Maybe he’ll quiet down eventually. It’s bound to be easier without Idunn’s vessel being all gung-ho to jump you, right?”

“Yeah, let’s hope Gaia stays hopelessly devoted to my idiot of a baby brother,” Anders said, spearing a potato and popping it into his mouth. “Let’s not have another Helen fiasco.”

As much as Mitchell had _hated_ Helen in life because she wouldn’t stop throwing herself at Anders, he couldn’t quite hate her in death. He had to be grateful her stalking routine had led to to be at the apartment when that fucking god-hunter attacked.

Mitchell hadn’t been there himself for the beginning. He had walked in the door just as the arrow embedded itself into Helen’s body. He had taken one look at Anders’ terrified face and had snapped the girl’s next without one ounce of remorse.

It was later, when Anders told him that the crossbow-wielding bitch had been after _him_ and how Helen had effectively saved him, that Mitchell realized exactly how close he came to losing Anders. He would be forever grateful that Helen, crazy as she was, had let Idunn convince her that she and Anders were soulmates.

“He’s worse than he was with Helen,” Anders continued, frowning down at his food.

“Maybe it’s because he knows that Gaia is resisting as well,” he suggested with a shrug, stabbing a piece of meat and chewing it thoughtfully. “With Helen, maybe he just figured you’d give in to her advances eventually.”

“Great,” the blond spat bitterly. “Not even the god living in my head has any faith in me.”

“Hey, _I_ have faith in you,” Mitchell stated firmly, setting his plate down and wrapping his arm around Anders. The blond came easily, which told Mitchell all he needed to know about just how much he was hurting. Usually, Anders would put up some resistance before letting Mitchell “coddle” him, as he put it.

“I know I’m a fuck-up, but I don’t want to fuck _this_ up,” Anders muttered. He pulled back to look at the vampire seriously. “John, I don’t care how much of a bitch-fit Bragi throws. I will not cheat on you. I swear.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes. “I know that. And you’re not a fuck-up. And you can’t fuck this up because I’m not going _anywhere_ unless you make me.”

Mitchell himself wasn’t entirely he’d leave even then. He was pretty sure that he was the only one in the god’s life who actually _understood_ Anders. At his heart, Anders was still very much the little boy who just wanted his parents, his brothers, _someone,_ to love him, but had always gotten the short-end of the stick.

His parents had abandoned them, then Mike had fucked off and left him with his two little brothers, who Anders was stuck taking care of, for all the thanks they gave him. Was it really any wonder that Anders was afraid to let someone love him?

But he had let Mitchell love him, to the point of letting him get past all his walls. And Mitchell wasn’t sure what Anders would do if he lost the vampire.

Anders would never admit it, and would hate for Mitchell to even _think_ it, but he was more than a little codependent. Since Mitchell couldn’t bear the thought of losing Anders, and had so many issues that he really couldn’t begrudge the blond his, he hadn’t felt a need to push Anders into talking about it. Not yet, at least.

They were working. Maybe once the whole Frigg find fiesta had died down, and Mitchell could get Anders away from the assholes that made up his family, they’d be able to do better. But right now, they were doing the best they could.

 

 

The days and weeks slipped by. As weeks turned to months, Mitchell couldn’t help but notice a certain spring in Anders’ step that hadn’t been there since he’d come back from Norway and Helen had shown up.

He couldn’t help commenting on it one night as they were sharing a pizza on the couch. Mostly because Anders had _voluntarily_ suggested they watch the boxset of _The Real Hustle_ that George had given him for Christmas.

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” he joked.

“You really couldn’t come up with anything more original than that, Dracula?” Anders shot back.

“Says the man calling the vampire ‘Dracula,’” he said with a roll of his eyes. “But seriously, you’ve been in a good mood lately. Something happen I don’t know about?”

Anders shrugged as he settled back and took a sip of his beer. “I didn’t really want to jinx it, but Bragi seems to have finally given up.”

It sounded too good to be true to Mitchell. “Really? Why?”

“Don’t know. Don’t _care,”_ Anders stressed. “But the fucker has finally shut up. We should celebrate!”

“I thought we were. You know, pizza, beer, _The Real Hustle_ on the telly…” he couldn’t help teasing, laughing when Anders growled playfully before jumping him.

He moaned as the blond god straddled his lap and kissed him deeply while grinding his ass down on the vampire’s cock. All thoughts of anything else flew from his mind.

Anders gave a yelp as Mitchell stood, keeping a firm grasp on the blond’s ass to lift him up with him. Anders groaned at the display of strength, wrapping his legs around the vampires hips as he carried him to the bedroom.

“That is much more like it,” he quipped as Mitchell threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him. “Let’s show Bragi who I belong to.”

Mitchell took that as the challenge it was and set about doing just that.

 

 

“Lucy, I’m home!” Anders called as he entered the apartment and threw himself down on the couch next to Mitchell, stealing some of his popcorn in the process.

“Ricky, did you dye your hair?” Mitchell asked, raising his eyebrows in mock-surprise. “And you’ve grown shorter! Not to mention that ridiculous accent…”

The blond punched him in the shoulder. “No picking on the vertically challenged,” he said with a pout.

Mitchell smiled. “Okay,” he agreed, kissing that adorable pout off the god’s lips. “But only because I love you so much.” Anders blushed and looked away, just like he always did when Mitchell told him he loved him. “How’d the dinner go?” he asked to change the subject.

“Came away with a new client, so it was pretty productive. They were particularly interested when they heard that I do a good deal of business in the UK,” Anders replied, giving Mitchell a meaningful look. “I told them I planned on moving the main operations of the business there eventually.”

“You know we don’t have to move back there, right?” Mitchell said. “I’d follow you to the Sahara Desert if that’s where you wanted to go!”

The blond snorted. “That’s a great idea. That way we’d both be thirsty all the time. Even things out a bit.”

“You’re an idiot,” he said, shaking his head.

“I’m _your_ idiot,” Anders shot back, smirking up at Mitchell. His face grew more serious after a moment though. “Mike called me to bitch at me for not being at Axl’s engagement party.”

Mitchell knew that Anders had schedule his dinner to purposefully conflict with the party to avoid Gaia. “Axl understood, right?”

The blond rolled his eyes. “Axl still blames me for the entire thing. It’s like he didn’t even see Gaia fucking present herself to me when she became Idunn. _Not_ the other way around.”

Mitchell opened his mouth to respond but a knock at the door interrupted him. They both turned their heads to frown at the entrance. “Expecting someone?” Mitchell asked.

“No,” Anders said, standing slowly and moving towards the door. Mitchell couldn’t see past Anders to see who had knocked, but he did see how the blond stiffened in surprise. “Gaia, what are you doing here?” he heard Anders ask before looking back at him in bewilderment as the goddess pushed past him and walked into the apartment. “I thought we agreed that it was better to not risk seeing each other.”

Mitchell didn’t miss the look of disdain she shot him when she walked in, which he thought was pretty rich considering he lived here and she hadn’t even been invited in.

“You and Gaia did agree,” she said, her tone raising alarm bells in Mitchell’s head. He stood abruptly when he saw the green light flash behind her eyes, ready to surge forward if she tried anything. “I, however, did not.”

His eyes widened as there was an answering flash of golden light in Anders’ eyes. “Idunn, my love,” the god said, his voice oddly deep.

Fuck, he thought as he realized what had happened. The vessels hadn’t given in on their own. So Bragi and Idunn had taken over.

“Anders!” he cried, moving forward to pull his boyfriend’s body out of the goddess’ embrace. He’d never forgive himself if he let some bloody god…

“John Mitchell, you will _not_ interfere with this,” Bragi ordered him. “You will wait out here until we are finished.”

He screamed in frustration as the two disappeared into the bedroom, pacing the living room like a caged animal. He wouldn’t leave even if he could. How could he possibly leave when Anders was…?

The sounds were awful. He really couldn’t decide if it was better or worse that the grunts and words coming out of Anders’ voice sounded _nothing_ like how he really was in bed. He was certain that he had never hated anything more than he had hated Bragi in that moment.

He couldn’t even hunt down his boyfriend’s rapist and rip him limb from limb later. That was almost worse than having to wait and listen to the sounds of Bragi and Idunn’s “love-making” all fucking night.

Almost, but not quite.

As soon as the bedroom door opened and Gaia stumbled out, Mitchell was shoving past her to get to Anders. His heart ached at the dead look in the blond’s eyes as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling above him. He was on the bed with him in a flash, pulling him to him as gently as he could, ignoring the horrid stench of sex in the room.

Anders blinked up at him, surprise in his eyes. “I need to shower,” he said after a few moments of staring up at Mitchell incomprehensibly. He helped the blond stand as subtly as he could, watching him with sad eyes as he stumbled into the bathroom.

Mitchell wasted no time in stripping the bedding and throwing it into the living room. He’d burn it later. He opened the windows to air out the room a bit as he quickly but more sheets on the bed.

He frowned in concern as the minutes past and Anders was still in the shower. He had just about decided to go make sure the blond was okay when he heard the water shut off and Anders walked back in the bedroom in a towel.

He waited until he had put on some sweatpants before pulling Anders into his arms, not knowing how the blond would take being held while naked after what had just happened.

Anders sighed and sunk into his embrace, taking the comfort offered. “I’m sorry,” he said, words muffled against Mitchell’s shirt. “I couldn’t stop him…”

“I know,” he murmured, swallowing back tears. He knew Anders would blame himself. Hell, the blond had probably cared more about _Mitchell_ during… what happened… than he had been for himself. “It wasn’t your fault. We’ll get through this.”

Anders didn’t say anything else for the rest of the day, which worried Mitchell to no end. He ate the food the vampire put in front of him, but it was with the listlessness of someone who didn’t care what happened to him.

And he outright refused to sleep in their bed that night.

Mitchell understood, and curled up on the couch with his boyfriend, pulling him close and murmuring over and over again that it wasn’t his fault.

The next day, though, Anders was back to normal. _Too_ normal, if you asked Mitchell. It was like he was refusing to acknowledge what happened to him.

It probably wasn’t healthy, but Mitchell let him do it. He didn’t know what else he could do. He was tempted to go to Anders’ family for help, but that idea was tossed the day Ty and Olaf drug a bloodied and unconscious Anders back to their apartment.

Besides, he was pretty sure that if he saw Axl anytime soon, he’d be tempted to kill the boy himself. The only thing stopping him from hunting him down as it was, was the fact that Axl’s death meant Anders’.

“My brothers are right,” Anders said in a sort of dead tone that made Mitchell want to cry. “I wouldn’t have even cared if it weren’t for you. It’s not like I’ve ever treated sex with any reverence. What’s sex with one more person?”

And if that wasn’t the worst bunch of horseshit he had ever heard. That was the argument rapists used whenever they wanted to sleep with a girl who dared to not be a virgin.

“It was sex you did not _consent_ to,” Mitchell said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. “Anders, it was r—”

“John!” Anders interrupted him, giving him a pleading look which Mitchell understood. Saying the word would make it real. “I don’t care. As long as you don’t blame me for it, I don’t care.”

The vampire sighed and pulled him closer. Anders would have to deal with it eventually, but Mitchell didn’t have the heart to force him to do it now. “I’d never blame you for it,” he said instead. “I love you.”

Fin.


End file.
